Becoming BlackHawk
by 88SuperSwimmerNerdo88
Summary: The Prequel to A Blast of the Past. BlackHawk wasn't always BlackHawk. She used to be Rachael. But how did she become like she did?


**Hey! This is an asked for piece, a backstory for BlackHawk from my story A Blast of the Past! YAY! **

**Also by me: Batman- Project Hug, Damian's Thoughts  
**** Young Justice- The Bad Things About Girls, A Blast Of The Past**

** Darkest Powers- My Problems**

** Soul Eater- The Broken Mask**

** X-Men: Evolution- Exit Wounds: Lance and Kitty**

_We are_

_We are the ones_

_We get knocked down_

_We get back up_

_We stand above the crowd_

_One X by Three Days Grace_

I wasn't always BlackHawk. I wasn't always a trained fighter, dressed in black, hunting down the scum that inhabit our world. I used to be normal, I used to have a parent, a mother. But now that's all behind me. And all I can do about it, is remember.

**Maria's POV**

_This can't be happening. This just cannot be happening. What will Aaron think?_ I stared at the stick of destiny more intently. Positive. I'm pregnant. Crap.

**Aaron's POV**

I drew my arm back with a relatively loud smack against Maria's face. How could she be so stupid? We can't have a baby! That would ruin our image! We would look old! And Aaron Erixs is not old. I'm only twenty-three.

I inherited my father's wealth after he died, seven months after Maria and I were married last year. We dominated the press, always front page, if, of course, that Wayne moron wasn't in town. But a child? I've been to parties where couples announced they were expecting.They were 'congratulated', but met with pity. Never again will they ever be seen in papers! Ignored for the duration of the child's life, Popularity plummeting for eighteen years!

Our delicate image can't handle that seclusion.

We _cannot_ keep this baby.

**Maria's POV**

Aaron says it's really quite simple. We can't give the baby up after it is born, the press will know. We can't have an abortion, the doctors will talk. Our only choice is to have the baby in secret. I don't understand. I almost want this baby.

**Aaron's POV**

I hold Maria's hand as we board the plane. She tightens her hold as we sit. She hates flying, and I hate doing this to her. It's been two months since she became pregnant. She is just barely beginning to show. We told the press we would be spending the next eight months at our private island, just a vacation from Star City.

For the next seven months, I watched Maria grow, I watched her torture. She want this baby. But neither of us are ready for one. One day we will be, but not now. I don't know if I will ever want children, but Maria does. I really do love her. And so I promise her, one day, she will become pregnant, and we will keep the baby.

Three days before Maria is due, the private jet comes and takes us to Gotham. Maria's hand never once unclenches from mine, and I can't decide if it is from her fear of flying, or what we are about to do.

We check into a shady hotel in the Narrows, one that won't be disturbed by screaming. Here, Maria gives birth. A girl, with Maira's green eyes, and my grandfather's brown hair. She is beautiful. Maria wants to keep her. It breaks my heart when I say no.

**Maria's POV**

We walk through the Narrows trying to find the right spot. Somewhere no one will see us leave a child for dead. The baby- Elsie, I've named her- is shivering in her sleep. I hold her tighter to my chest.

Aaron sees the perfect spot. An alley, where an old woman lays dead. How fitting, finishing life at it's end, and ending life before it's beginning. Except. I don't think Aaron sees it, but as we near the alley, the woman stirs ever so slightly.

Aaron says to put her down here. The woman's eyes open to look at me with interest. Aaron watches for anybody coming as I say my goodbyes. But instead, I write in the snow nearby:

_Save Her, Please_

The woman nods, a movement so slight, I barely see it. As I give a small smile in gratitude, a tear escaped my eye.

Aaron tells me to come, and I sneak another glance at my daughter, no longer my daughter. The woman was crawling to my baby, no longer my baby, cradling her, protecting her from the freezing wind, from the nipping snow, from the ugly life she must live.

Aaron puts his arm around my shoulders, whispering that he is sorry, that he loves me, and I can't help but thinking that if he really loves me, he would let me keep my baby.

**Annie's POV**

She left her baby with me. A child for me to raise. At last.


End file.
